Certainty
by Zephyr of the Shadows
Summary: Six years after Kanna and Katsushiro that very few things in this life are for certain.


Present

_Flashback_

As Katsushiro walked up a small hill, he was greeted by the morning sun. 'Very few things are for certain in this world. The rising of the sun are among them' thought the young warrior. It had been six years since he had left Kanna village and four years since his last visit. He reached the top of the hill and sat down and closed his eyes. Over the past few years he found meditating like this was more relaxing, as well as gaining an awareness of his surroundings. Plus doing it this early in the morning was a sure fire way to remain undisturbed. He allowed himself to drown in his thoughts and began to remember the time when he left his family to become a samurai.

_A seventeen year old Katsushiro sat in front of his father, the very wealthy merchant, Okamoto Ujio. Ujio was a man that very few people wanted to cross, with his entourage of eight highly paid, highly trained samurai guards as well as the usual small army of thugs. Because of his business cunning, he became the administrator of Kokuhaku, one of the largest cities in the region. Ujio also loved the finer things in life, food, women, wine and the like. He had several mistresses, among them being Katsushiro's mother, as well as a mistress planned for each Katsushiro and his younger brothers Mokuba and Keiru. Right now Ujio was staring down his son, his cold grey eyes trying to pierce his soul. "What is it that you request my son," said Ujio._

"_Father," Katsushiro bowed his head. "Honourable father I wish to discuss about my future."_

"_Hmmm," said Ujio questioningly. "Go on,"_

"_Father I wish to become a samurai," said Katsushiro, raising his head to meet his fathers gaze._

"_Oh," Ujio said somewhat amused. "And may I ask why,"_

"_Because father I wish to help those who need it. I wish to help ease the suffering," _

_Ujio chuckled. "My you are a fool Katsushiro,"_

_Katsushiro's eyes widened. "Father?"_

"_People are suffering everywhere, my son. Do you believe that they can all be helped," chuckled Ujio._

_Katsushiro cringed. "Maybe I can't help all of them, but…" Ujio cut him off._

"_But nothing," he shot, voice filled with finality and authority. "You are my son; you will not go gallivanting off on some foolish and idiotic crusade. Someday to will take my place as magistrate, and when that day comes you will need to manage finances, not a sword. The age of samurai honour has ended and…" this time it was Katsushiro who cut him off._

"_The age of merchant greed has begun," Katsushiro retorted. "It is because of that avarice, father that causes the suffering. Squeezing every last penny or grain of rice out of the farm and into the pockets of the wealthy and the stomachs of the gluttonous,"_

_Ujio was taken aback. "How dare you. I will not be spoken to that way by my son. Samurai bring nothing but wars, we merchants bring prosperity. True it is to a select few, but not everyone can live the kind of life we lead."_

"_Then why must people starve to death while those select few throw out enough food to feed a village," Katsushiro glared. If he was going to be a samurai, he must stand up to his father._

_Ujio stared at his son. "Some people must suffer so we can live how we desire," he said without guilt or remorse._

_Katsushiro gasped. "Y-you heartless fiend. How can you be so cruel?"_

_Ujio stood up and motioned one of his guards to come forward. The guard came behind Katsushiro and kneed him in the stomach. Katsushiro doubled over in pain, coughing up several drops of blood. Ujio proceeded to talk. _

"_That is enough of this, Katsushiro. I have decided that beginning from tomorrow we will begin your instruction in the way of business. We have neglected this for far too long, and will need to make up for lost time. Now go, I do not wish to speak with you until tomorrow morning," and with that had the guards carry the young man to his room._

_For several minutes Katsushiro laid on his floor before some his peace was disturbed. "Katsushiro-sama, are you alright," came the voice of Yuki._

"_Yes Yuki-san, I will recover," Katsushiro inwardly groaned. Yuki was the mistress that his father had given him. Katsushiro did nothing more than tolerate her presence though she did annoy him like nothing else. She was exceptionally beautiful, with long dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, always wore bright, glittering kimonos which also annoyed Katsushiro._

"_Katsushiro-sama, your father sent me to talk to you," she frowned when Katsushiro groaned. "He thinks that you becoming a samurai is a bad idea and he has lived longer than both of us and obtained wisdom far beyond our comprehension,"_

_Katsushiro waved his hand silencing her. "Please don't glorify father any more. The portraits do that enough."_

_Yuki frowned. "Katsushiro-sama, your father believes that I am wasted on you. He said that if you don't marry and bed me soon, he may give me to one of your brothers, or maybe even sell me to Ukyo of Kougakyo. Now you wouldn't want that would you," Yuki said, giving a seductive smile._

_Katsushiro wanted nothing more than to say 'Yes I want you out of my life' but didn't cause he didn't want to hurt Yuki's feelings. "Would you know where my mother is," he said, attempting to get away from a sticky situation._

_Yuki sighed. "I believe she is in the garden, sitting by the fountain."_

_Katsushiro got up and walked to his door. "Katsushiro-sama, please, your injuries," Yuki cried._

_Katsushiro turned to look at her. "I'll be fine. I was only winded." And with that closed the door behind him. As Katsushiro walked down the hall, he was meet with his younger brothers Mokuba and Keiru. Though both men had different mothers they looked and acted very much like their father, with his cold grey eyes and jet black hair adding to their own form. Like Yuki, his younger brothers annoyed him to no end, always gloating that they would be better heirs that Katsushiro. _

"_What do you two want," said Katsushiro._

"_We want to know what you think you were doing by defying father," said Mokuba, sounding much like Ujio. "You could be lord and master of all this," he gestured around him "and yet you want to help people,"_

"_Yes," Katsushiro said._

_Both brothers scoffed. "Father should never have named you his heir, you'll just waste the money, 'helping' people," sad Keiru._

"_If I had my way, I would never have this kind of life," said Katsushiro. "This life is empty and worthless,"_

_With those words Katsushiro charged through his brothers, causing them to fall onto the floor. Groaning, they tried to get up and attack their elder brother, but Katsushiro was too fast, knocking them both unconscious. Katsushiro made his way to the gardens. He walked over to the fountain where his mother sat. When Sakura saw her son approaching she smiled and patted on the spot next to her. "Come my son; talk with your mother,"_

_Katsushiro smiled and hugged his mother. "Mother, how are you," _

"_I am well my son, though I must admit I was a bit worried when I heard what happened with your father," Sakura said, her smile disappearing. "My dear Katsushiro, what do you want from life,"_

"_Not this, that's for sure,"_

"_What is wrong with this life?"_

"_It is hollow and cold. A life where the only thing that matters is gold, is not the life for me," _

_Sakura nodded. "Then what do you want,"_

"_To be a great samurai and to help people. And maybe someday to meet a beautiful women and raise a family,"_

"_And what is wrong with being a merchant and a magistrate and starting a family with Yuki," said Sakura, though she thought she knew the answer._

"_Yuki is hollow, like a shell. Father treats women like possessions and Yuki goes along with it. I find it rather sad that she believes she her only worthy attribute is her femininity and her beauty," explained Katsushiro._

_Sakura smiled, pleased to see that her son was not like his father. "And what other endearing attributes does she possess, Katsushiro,"_

"_I wouldn't know, she never shows anything more," sighed Katsushiro._

_Sakura leaned other and embraced her son. "You were not meant for this life my son. This kind of life needs only avarice which you have none. You could be of better use as a samurai," _

"_Mother?"_

"_Katsushiro, you have a noble spirit, one not easily corrupted," said Sakura. "You should leave and become a samurai."_

"_But you know father won't allow it,"_

"_His wishes are of little concern. I believe you have potential to be great, Katsushiro, and so does Jubei," at these words Katsushiro's pride swelled. Jubei was the most skilled samurai working for Ujio. He had noticed Katsushiro watching with interest when he and the others trained, and taught the young master a thing or two about bushido and the way of the samurai._

"_Really?" said Katsushiro, hardly able to contain his excitement._

_Sakura giggled at her son's excitement and nodded. Then her demeanour changed to be quite serious. Careful so not to be heard she whispered to Katsushiro. "Tonight, meet Jubei at the stables. There he will give you supplies and a steed to get to Kougakyo. There you must seek out a teacher and don't let your potential go to waste."_

_Katsushiro nodded and hugged his mother. "Thank you mother, I will never forget this,"_

That was the last memory of his mother. Katsushiro smiled sadly as well. After he had heard what had happened, Ujio had Sakura poisoned, for challenging his authority. He never found out Jubei's role or where Katsushiro went to. His mind wandered to that night, when he meet with Jubei to begin his life as a samurai.

_Katsushiro made his way through the darkness, with little more than the stars and the moon illuminating his path. Though he remained quiet, inside he was excited like a young child. Today was the day, we would become a samurai. Katsushiro eventually made his way to the stables, where Ujio's best steeds were kept. Katsushiro opened the door quietly and looking around to make sure no one could see him. "Jubei-dono, are you there," he called quietly._

"_Yes Katsushiro-sama," came the voice of Jubei Hizagawa._

_Jubei was the oldest and most experienced samurai, barely surviving the Great War. Like most samurai, he had to use his skills in a different way in order to survive in the new world dominated by greed._

"_I'm glad you came," said Jubei. "There is something we must discuss."_

"_My mother told me that you were going to get me out of Kokuhaku," said Katsushiro._

_Jubei nodded. "Yes, but first there is something you must understand Katsushiro. A samurai's duty is to help and protect people, from those who would exploit them, such as Bandits or merchants," Jubei reached behind him and pulled out a back pack and a sword and handed them to Katsushiro. "Someday Katsushiro, you will be a great samurai, greater than me, greater than the others and your name will be known by more people than your father has money."_

_Katsushiro nodded ad took the sword and back pack. "Thank you so much and I won't let you down Jubei-dono," Katsushiro said._

"_I know you won't," said Jubei, handing him the reigns of a steed._

_Mounting the steed, Katsushiro clicked his heels getting the steed to gallop out of the stables. Katsushiro looked over his shoulder to see Jubei waving. Waving back, Katsushiro made his way out of the palace and out of the city. _

Katsushiro sighed as he opened his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what happened after he left, but rumour had it that when Ujio was murdered, Mokuba and Keiru turned against each other splitting the city into different sectors, leading to a savage gang war. Last he heard the once prosperous and orderly city was now in a state of anarchy. The Emperor getting very annoyed hired twenty Bandits to lay waste to the city. Everyone, Mokuba, Keiru, Yuki, Jubei, the other samurai and the commoners were slaughtered. "What a waste," said Katsushiro out loud.

Instead of going back to meditating, Katsushiro lay down on the grass and enjoyed the morning sun. It was nice, feeling the early morning rays on his skin. He let his mind drifted back to the last time he saw his teacher, Kanbei.

_Katsushiro walked through the wasteland that seemed to cover most of the region. He was on his way to Kokuhaku, to see Jubei, and his mother's grave. Also he would confront his father and his brothers and show them that he was a great samurai. As the city came into sight, Katsushiro noticed a cloaked man coming towards him, away from the city._

_As the man got closer, Katsushiro realised who it was. "Kanbei-sensei," called Katsushiro running to greet his old teacher._

_Kanbei looked up at the young man. "Katsushiro?"_

_Katsushiro stopped a few feet away from Kanbei. "Yes Kanbei-sensei,"_

_Kanbei shook his head. "There is no need for that, Katsushiro. I am no longer your teacher. We are now equals,"_

_Katsushiro nodded, smiling. He had waited for so long for Kanbei to recognise him as a true samurai. "Where are you going," asked Kanbei._

_Katsushiro pointed to the city. "To Kokuhaku, I have friends there,"_

_Kanbei bowed his head solemnly. "Katsushiro, Kokuhaku has been razed to the ground. Everyone there is dead," he said._

_Katsushiro's eyes widen. "W-what?"_

_The older samurai nodded. "After the magistrate, Ujio died, his two sons fought for power, eventually leading to a civil war in the city. The war was costing the new Shogun money, so he hired a group of Bandits to launch a surprise attack. Even the samurai there were taken by surprise and were slaughtered like animals," _

_Katsushiro bowed his head, tears threatening to come out. "Before I meet Kirara and the others in Kougakyo, I lived in Kokuhaku. My father was Ujio, Mokuba and Keiru were my half brothers. I wished to become a samurai, but my father would not allow it. My mother and my father's strongest samurai helped me escape to become a samurai," Katsushiro looked at Kanbei. "My father wanted to train me to become a merchant. If I had become a merchant, maybe, all those people would still be alive."_

_Kanbei shook his head. "If you had stayed you would have only delayed their deaths, or do you believe that your brothers would have graciously accepted your accession to power," Katsushiro shook his head. "Besides, if you hadn't of left, you never would have gone to Kanna, and others may have lost their lives. And then there are the countless lives you saved after Kanna."_

"_You are right se- I mean Kanbei-dono, but still I feel responsible for Kokuhaku," said Katsushiro._

_Kanbei sighed. "Very few things in this life are for certain. The fact that we will all die is one of them. As I have said before, if you had stayed, those people may have suffered the same fate, only a bit latter. And you would also be among the dead. With that in mind, who would have helped saved Kanna and those other villages?"_

_Katsushiro nodded. "Thank you Kanbe-donoi, though I did not save Kanna by myself."_

"_No but you did save Kori, Haikyu and Kagone," Kanbei added with a smile of pride. "And if you hadn't joined up with Kirara, we may have never meet Gorobei, or Heihachi and then we may never have saved Kanna."_

_Katsushiro let it all sink in. Kanbei continued. "For big things to happen, lots of little things need to happen first. Do you understand Katsushiro,"_

_Katsushiro nodded, but frowned at the same time. "But if I had not left Kokuhaku then Gorobei, Heihachi and Kyuzo would still be alive."_

"_Or they would have died during the samurai hunt," Kanbei countered. "Stop being so hard on yourself Katsushiro. Their deaths and the deaths here at Kokuhaku are not your fault,"_

"_But…" Katsushiro tried to say, but Kanbei cut him off._

"_If they died of a disease or old age would you blame yourself."_

_Katsushiro shook his head. "There were other forces at play here; there is nothing you could have done. Did you know that Kyuzo was going to be behind that man when he and I were duelling in Kougakyo, did you know Gorobei would be killed in Kanna when he first challenged you to shoot an arrow at him, did you know that Heihachi would die on the ship when that waiter first told us about him, did you know that Kikuchiyo's body would melt when it did where he destroyed that house and confronted that burglar?"_

"_No, but…" Kanbei waved his hand._

"_There are no buts Katsushiro. There are certain things one can do, too prevent harm and suffering to himself and those he cares about, but we can only ever delay death, not stop it indefinitely. We as samurai can defeat any enemy with our swords, but what use are we against old age and illness. Do you understand what I'm trying to say Katsushiro?"_

"_I think so. Your saying that despite all our efforts people in the end will succumb to death," said Katsuhiro._

_Kanbei nodded. "In this world no one lives, they only live longer than others. You meant to shoot that man, but didn't know that the bullets would go straight through him and kill Kyuzo," Kanbei sighed and looked up to see the setting sun. "None of us can see into the future, but isn't that the excitement in life, the uncertainty of what the new sun will bring."_

_Katsushiro nodded. "You are right Kanbei-dono,"_

_Kanbei smiled. "You have come along since Kougakyo, Katsuhiro. Now you are truly a samurai." Kanbei stands up and helps Katsushiro help to his feet. _

"_What will you do now Kanbei-dono," asked Katsushiro._

"_I will go to the western regions, and live out my life there. This land holds only bad memories," said Kanbei. "And you, Katsushiro?"_

"_I'm not sure. I suppose I'll do what I've been doing for the past two years, helping those who need it," answered Katsushiro._

_Kanbei nodded. "Then this is our parting of ways. I doubt our paths will cross again," he said as he bowed to Katsushiro who returned the gesture. Kanbei then turned around and headed west, with Katsushiro watching as his teacher moved out of sight._

Katsushiro sat up to see the farmers approaching the near by fields to begin their days work. Katsushiro let out a deep sigh. That had been the last time he had seen Kanbei. Seeing his teacher after Kanna brought him some satisfaction, knowing that the old man was still alive. Earning Kanbei's recognition as a samurai, helped his self-esteem as well, but was cautious not to let the comments go to his head. Someone, probably Kanbei or Gorobei, had once said 'Many men have lost their pride along with their head'. From Katsushiro's travels he had seen it to be very true. Pride was only good in small doses, if that. However, Kanbei's praises provided the young samurai with some much needed confidence. Katsushiro drifted back into his dozing state, and started to remember his last time he arrived at Kanna.

_The nineteen year old Katsushiro walked silently across the bridge towards the village that held so much importance to him. This was the village where he participated in his first battle. It was also the place where he first witnessed the death of one of his friends. In away, this place was where he lost his innocence. Realizing that someone was now behind Katsushiro prepared to draw his sword. The person behind him spoke. "Katsunoji?" came the childish voice of Komachi._

_Katsushiro turned to meet the young woman. "Komachi, how have you been,"_

_Komachi's face broke into a smile ran towards the young man. Katsushiro laughed as he picked the young girls up and hoisted her up to his shoulders. "I'm good thank you Katsunoji," she said._

"_Good, good," said Katsushiro, as he continued to walk._

_As the made their way to the village, Komachi convinced him to stay at their place for a few days and attend the festival being held in a few days. Katsushiro agreed, though wasn't quite sure how he was going to deal with Kirara, but Komachi's cheerful, child-like demeanour could ease anyone's worry. "Besides, Kirara missed you," she said smiling at his blush._

"_Really?" he said, barely hiding the excitement in his voice. _

_Komachi nodded enthusiastically. This got Katsushiro thinking 'Does she really miss me, or does she just wish to know where Kanbei is'. As Katsushiro and Komachi approached Kanna, the villagers rush to greet Katsushiro. He shook hands with many of the men who helped fight two years ago, bowed to the Elder and the grandmother of Komachi and Kirara and was engulfed an enormous hug from Rikichi. "It's good to see you too," Katsushiro had said, chuckling._

_It was when Rikichi let go that Katsushiro saw her, hiding behind the houses. When he left last time, she was a girl growing up. Now she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, and Katsushiro knew that this time, it would be a lot harder to leave her. Their eyes meet, causing both of them to blush. Suddenly Komachi broke the trance between them by grabbing his hand and dragging him towards their house to get settled. As he approached he noticed that Kirara had fled and was now no where in sight. 'Where did she go' he thought._

_After grandmother had set up a futon, Katsushiro went about to search for Kirara. He decided though that he would visit the graves before he began his search. Seeing these graves always made his heart fell heavy, because deep down he still blamed himself. He killed Kyuzo directly and Gorobei and Heihachi indirectly, and he still felt that he could have done something to save Kikuchiyo. He knew that Kanbei was right, but it was something that couldn't be helped. He arrived at the graves to find Kirara praying. "Kirara," said Katsushiro, trying to get her attention._

_She jumped a little a spun around to face Katsushiro. "K-K-Katsushiro," stuttered Kirara, falling to ground._

_Katsushiro went forward to lend his hand, which she took, allowing him to help her up. As she got up, she realised that the skin to skin contact was making both of them blush. Reluctantly they let go. "So how have you been?" said Kirara, still blushing._

"_I am well, and how are you," Katsushiro asked, also blushing._

"_I'm good, I'm good," she replied._

_There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Finally after a few minutes past before Katsushiro broke it. "Kirara, I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head._

_Kirara looked at him curiously. "What for," she questioned._

_Katsushiro sighed. "For forcing myself onto you, for stealing you first kiss,"_

"_Oh," Kirara said realising. "No Katsushiro I should apologize, for hurting you so badly when you left, and for making you kill that man," she stepped forward to him. Her face was inches away from his. "And I'm sorry for not doing this sooner," she said as her lips crashed onto his._

_It didn't take Katsushiro long to realise that the woman who had haunted his dreams for the past two years was kissing him, and soon started to kiss back. For several minutes they felt as if they were the only two people in the world. All of a sudden however, Kirara broke the kiss. "I-I'm sorry K-katsushiro, I can't do this," and she turned away as tears welled up in her eyes._

_Katsushiro just looked confused. "What, Kirara," he asked curiously and cautiously._

"_I-I-I can't do this, to you or to me. I was an idiot back then, with a silly childish infatuation with the great samurai Kanbei and I didn't realise my own feelings for you. And now I've lost my chance with you,"_

_While Katsushiro still had no idea what she talking about, it pleased him to note the fact that she had said 'you' rather than 'you both' referring to Kanbei. "Kirara, I'm sorry but I still don't understand,"_

_Kirara turned to face him, tears pouring down her face. "Several weeks ago I meet with the village elder and grandmother," she sniffed. "They said that I was the right age to marry and said I had till my seventeenth birthday to choose who I marry, otherwise they would choose for me. I don't want to get married, not to any of the young men here," and with that cried some more._

_Finally Katsushiro understood. The village was forcing Kirara to marry dictated by tradition. After all the village couldn't prosper if no children were born. But Katsushiro found himself wishing that it was he that she would marry. Then he was struck by a thought 'Why couldn't he'. He could stay and protect the village and train others to be samurai. That could work. Quickly embracing her, she gasped as he held to his chest and told her his plan. Kirara shook her head. "No I could never ask you to do that for me, to give up the life you worked so hard to achieve," she said._

_Katsushiro gently stroked her hair, which calmed her down a bit. "Over my journeys I have changed, but my feelings for you haven't," he said, lightly kissing her on the lips._

_Whatever argument Kirara had evaporated with that sentence and she deepened the kiss. She felt more alive than she had in two years. Katsushiro could feel warmth he hadn't felt in a long time and his hardened heart softened a little._

Katsushiro smiled as he opened his eyes again. That was a good memory, one of his favourites. Kirara had asked her grandmother and the elder, who were both more than happy to allow Kirara to marry a samurai and a hero. However not everyone was so happy. One of Kirara's more aggressive suitors, Seiji refused to accept defeat.

When Katsushiro first meet Seiji, he could instantly draw parallels between him and Ukyo. Both treated women as objects, both wanted what they couldn't have and both were compelled by greed. Katsushiro found it interesting, that a peasant would desire so much despite a humble up bringing.

As he watched the farmers continuing their work on the fields, his mind drifted back to the day of the festival, several days after Kirara had agreed to marry him.

_The sun was beginning to set as the preparations for the festival were just being finished. For the past three days Katsushiro had done whatever he could to make himself useful, whether it be retrieving pets from the forest or helping the men in the fields. Now he was helping with the decorations, hoisting the last banner on top of the elder's house. Even after the battle of Kanna, the villagers still wave the banner that was made for that battle with great pride. _

_Katsushiro smiled as he jumped down from the roof to admire his hard work. He had to admit that being back at the village with Kirara, made him feel happy and lightened his heart. Especially with Kirara. Ever since they agreed to get married they rarely were parted. Everyone had taken their marriage as a blessing. Even Katsushiro's old fan club had accepted the union. All accept Seiji. _

_Seiji had lived in the village his whole life and had grown up with Kirara. When he was young his parents were quite well off from a wealthy relation who had died and had given anything his little heart desired. However when he was nine his parents where killed in a bandit raid, and Seiji was adopted by a couple in the village. This did not go down well with young Seiji as he was deprived of meanings that he craved. And as he got older, his discovered he craved Kirara. Many young men had tried to win Kirara's affection, but none were as aggressive as Seiji. It eventually got to a point where he demanded her hand. Of course it all stopped when he heard that Kirara would marry a samurai. Seiji knew he couldn't compete with that._

_Katsushiro went to the well get a drink when he saw an old friend. Shichiroji and Yukino both walked up to the village, Shichiroji with an arm around Yukino's waist. Katsushiro smiled, pleased to see Shichiroji still in good health. "Shichiroji," he called._

_Shichiroji looked over to Katsushiro, and was quite surprise to see the young samurai here. "Katsushiro," he waved back._

_Yukino gave a gentle smile towards Katsushiro, which caused him to blush. Shichiroji chuckled. Excusing herself to find Kirara, Yukino left the men to talk. "Well, well the famous Katsushiro, here in little Kanna, can't say I was excepting to find you here," Shichiroji said with a laugh and soon Katsushiro found himself chuckling along._

_After they finished up laughing Shichiroji finally spoke. "It is good to see you again Katsushiro, though I do admit this is the last place I'd except to see you."_

_Katsushiro nodded. "A week ago I would have agreed," he said._

"_What changed?" _

_Katsushiro smiled. Shichiroji smiled along with him realising that the young man had obtained the happiness that he rightfully deserved. After that the men just made small talk, about what they had been doing the past few years. Turns out Shichiroji and Yukino had gotten married and Yukino was pregnant with their first child. _

_They started to make their way to the festival, when they were confronted with a disgruntle peasant. The villager sneered at them, and shot a particularly nasty look at Katsushiro. The samurai just looked at him with their poker faces and simply stood. "How dare you take what rightfully belongs to me," said the villager, pointing at Katsushiro._

_Said samurai raised an eyebrow. "And that would be…?"_

"_Kirara," he spat._

"_So you must be Seiji then," said Katsushiro._

_The man nodded, still glaring. "You do not belong in this village, and Kirara does not belong with you," Seiji said._

"_Isn't that for Kirara to decide?"_

"_She is a woman. Their only purpose in life is to please their husband,"_

_Shichiroji shook his head. "I can see why Kirara didn't choose you, then if that is what you think," he said._

_Seiji turned his glare onto Shichiroji. "What would you know? Your wife probably sells her body and neglects you."_

_If Seiji had been a samurai, he would have seen Shichiroji running towards him and blocked Shichiroji's punch. But Seiji wasn't a samurai, so he sent to the ground, overpowered by the samurai. Shichiroji now glared at the young peasant. "You will never insult my wife again, or so help me," said Shichiroji, anger pouring in._

_Seiji's arrogance and anger had gone, transformed into fear by the skilled samurai in front of him. He ran for his life, trying to hiding his face from the other laughing villagers. Shichiroji dusts himself off and turns to Katsushiro. "You better watch out for that one," he said._

_Katsushiro nodded. "When I heard Komachi describe him, I thought he sounded a lot like Ukyo. Now I'm sure they are related."_

_Shichiroji gave a small chuckle. "Yes, it wouldn't surprise me if he was one of Ukyo's clones,"_

_The two samurai continued to make their way to the village centre, where the festival was held. When they arrived, the festival was really getting into the swing of things. A few of the men were already beyond the point of no return and the women were dancing to the fast paced music that played. Kirara and Yukino spotted their men and made their way over to them. Shichiroji chuckled when he saw Katsushiro blush a bit when Kirara kissed him on the cheek. Asking Yukino to dance, Shichiroji led her to the other dancers, leaving the young couple together._

_Katsushiro held out his hand, smiling. "Would you like to dance, my love,"_

_Blushing slightly at the title, she took his hand and nodded. Following the older samurai, he led his women to the other dancers, where the two lovers danced with each other, their love being displayed through their movements._

_For hours, Katsushiro and Kirara danced with each other, taking very few breaks. As the festival grew to a close, the otherwise peaceful night and pierced by a feminine scream, bringing the two lovers, along with everyone else out of their enjoyable evening. Katsushiro and Shichiroji grabbed their weapons and made their way to the source of the scream, followed by the other villagers._

_The sight that met them was not Katsushiro had thought. A drunken Seiji and Shino were on the ground, with Shino crying and Seiji tearing at her cloths, the tatters not being enough to protect her modesty. Before either Katsushiro or Shichiroji could their weapons, Manzo, who had grabbed a stick in the rush, charged forward with animalistic wrath and proceeded to beat Seiji into a pulp. Katsushiro and Shichiroji just looked, and didn't do anything until the elder asked them to. The two men had quite a hard time removing the over protective father from the man who tried to defile his daughter. Finding no other solution, Shichiroji used his spear to hit Manzo on the head, knocking him unconscious. Moving towards Seiji, who was bleeding a fair bit, Katsushiro drew his sword and pointed it Seiji._

"_Why did you do it," asked Katsushiro, trying to control his anger._

"_I-i-I thought it w-was Kirara," Seiji answered, his drunken state preventing him from realising who he was talking to._

"What?_" exclaimed Katsushiro, his sword moving closer to Seiji's throat._

"_I thought that she I got her pregnant than she wouldn't be able to marry that damned samurai," Seiji slurred._

_Katsushiro snarled. He looked to the elder. "Elder, what shall be done with this foul knave," he said._

_The elder nodded. "Katsushiro-sama, Shichiroji-sama, I ask that you take him into the forest. I leave his fate to you,"_

_Tying Seiji up at the hands and feet, the two samurai dragged him off into the forest. As Katsushiro looked around, he saw Kirara comforting Shino and crying herself. Their eyes met and Katsushiro could see the fear and sadness in her eyes._

_When they were sure that no one had followed, they threw him onto the ground. Seiji, who had sobered up, spat at them. "How dare you," scowled Seiji._

_Shichiroji backhanded the young peasant with his fake arm. "No. How dare you. What gives you the right to force yourself onto a woman," Shichiroji asked._

"_Until they are married off they are fair game," said Seiji._

_He didn't see Katsushiro pull out his sword and cut off Seiji's hand. Seiji screamed like a banshee as Katsushiro returned his sword to his scabbard. Seiji glared and growled at Katsushiro. "What the hell do you think you are doing," yelled Seiji._

_Katsushiro returned the glare with equal ferocity. "That is the hand you touched Shino with. Never again shall it befoul a woman," said Katsushiro. He then pointed to the opposite direction of the village. "Kougakyo is that way."_

_Seiji's anger quickly turned to shock. "You can't be serious," he gasped. "I'll be eaten by the wild things."_

"_It is either that or I execute you right now," shot Katsushiro. "You should never had touched Shino, whether you thought she was Kirara or not. I am allowing you to choose your punishment. Execution or exile."_

_Seiji glared, but when he realised that Katsushiro was not going to back down, he stood and staggered off. Before he left he shot Katsushiro one last look and yelled "I'll be back samurai, back for hat is rightfully mine,"_

"_And if you do return," said Katsushiro. "You will find me waiting,"_

_Seiji snorted and made his way in the direction of Kougakyo. Shichiroji turned to Katsushiro. "Why did you spare him," said Shichiroji._

"_I'm not sure," shrugged Katsushiro. "I suppose I've just had enough of killing,"_

_Shichiroji nodded. "I remember Kanbei telling me the same thing, many times after our first battle. No one should enjoy killing."_

_Katsushiro turned to go back to the village. "An unfortunate end to such a festive night, wouldn't you say,"_

Katsushiro sat up and looked at the sun. It was mid morning and everyone else would be getting up now. Katsushiro stood up and looked towards the forest. About a month after the festival some children had found a rotting corpse missing its right hand. Kirara, the elder and grandmother all realised it was Seiji but said nothing at least in public. Poor Kirara, she blamed herself for what happened, but Katsushiro provided her with a shoulder to cry on and comforting words.

"Papa," came two very young voices.

Katsushiro looked around and saw his four year old twin sons, Shin and Akira running towards him, wooden swords at the ready. Bringing up the rear was Kirara, carrying their five week old daughter, Shikiko. Katsushiro smiled at his wife, who returned the smile. She sat down as she watched her sons charge their father. Using his unsheathed sword he parried both attacks and knocked his sons onto the ground, chuckling. "You two still need practice," he said.

"But Mama won't let us practice near the house," said Akira, helping himself up off the ground.

"I wonder why that is, hmm," said Katsushiro, smiling at the guilty looks on his sons faces. "It couldn't be because of that time you broke old Manzo's leg, or the time you knocked down our door, or snapped most of Rikichi's tools, could it,"

Akira and Shin looked away, which caused Katsushiro's smile to broaden. "Why don't you two practice, and I'll go talk to your mother about letting you train closer to the house," he said, causing his sons to smile.

"Thanks Papa," they said as they raced and started duelling.

Katsushiro chuckled as he made his way over to where Kirara and Shikiko lay. "Hello my little angle," he said kissing Shikiko's forehead. The little girl giggled in her mothers arms giggled.

He then faced Kirara and lightly kissed her lips. "Good morning Kirara," he said.

She beamed at her husband. "And good morning to you, Katsushiro,"

Katsushiro lay down next to her and placed an arm around her waist. For several minutes, nothing was said until finally. "Why don't you just say it," said Kirara, sighing.

"Say what," said Katsushiro.

"That I should let the boys train closer to the house,"

"Why should I when you just said it for me," said Katsushiro, laughing.

Kirara laughed as well. "You know what would happen if we let them train in the village. Honestly, how could two small boys cause so much damage?"

Katsushiro chuckled. "Yes I see what you mean, maybe we should let them when they gain a bit more control,"

Kirara nodded. "That's fine, as long as they can duel without causing havoc."

Katsushiro pulled her closer as the couple watched their two sons duel it out with wooden swords. Katsushiro thought to himself 'Very few things in this life are for certain. My love for Kirara and my children is one of them'.

So how was that? I had to write this coz I couldn't accept Katsushiro walking off like he did. It may be a bit childish, but I need a happy ending. Oh well. If I get some good reviews I might write some more.


End file.
